


Home (To You)

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: When Regulus dies, Sirius runs, despite the fact that he and James were together. Now, a few years later, he's back.





	Home (To You)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this, so typos are a possibility. Also there's some brief jealousy (from Sirius towards Lily), but it's not character bashing or anything.
> 
> For the prompt: “A one where Sirius left James and the country after Regulus died and then comes back trying to convince himself and James that he didn't come back for him. No magic”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/173378522160/a-one-where-sirius-left-james-and-the-country)

Sirius was gripping his luggage and looking around nervously. James said he would pick him up, but what if he didn’t recognise him? What if _Sirius_ didn’t recognise him? A lot could change in five years, there was no telling what James would look like. He could have longer hair, he could have coloured it, he might have _contacts_. What if he dressed in drag? How would Sirius recognise him with blonde hair, heels, and a face full of makeup? He wouldn’t!

“Sirius!”

He was jerked out of his panic by James’s familiar voice. Sirius turned towards him, noting that he still had glasses, still had messy black hair, and didn’t look like he was sporting fake boobs. Sirius swallowed thickly and tried a smile. “Hey.”

James was grinning at him, pure but hesitant, like he was ecstatic to see him but didn’t know how Sirius felt. That was fair. He’d taken off without a word after Regulus had died. Pretty shite behaviour for someone he claimed to be best mates with, he knew. “Hi. Er, so- luggage?” He held out his arm in invitation.

Sirius resituated the bag over his shoulder even though he didn’t need to, handed James his suitcase, and picked up his other bag. “Where are you parked?” He paused, realising he didn’t even know that James had a car. “When did you get a car?”

“Oh it was when Har--” James cut himself off, then cleared his throat. “Couple years ago. You’ve er missed a lot. I’m at J-54 by the way. Do you- erm, want to go out for dinner? We can catch up. Unless you’re tired, then we can just go back to mine,” he offered, looking-- for some reason-- like the prospect of going straight to his flat was unfavourable.

“Dinner sounds great.”

James smiled, relieved and also just happy. “Great,” he repeated. “Er, I held onto your bike for you. I don’t know if you still want her, but she’s in good condition.”

“Thanks,” Sirius said, touched. James had been apathetic towards his bike, not seeing the appeal, and when Sirius up and left, he’d expected for it to be gone if he ever returned. Not that he had really planned on returning. He hadn’t planned on anything.

Sirius didn’t know what he expected from James’s car, but a goddamn minivan wasn’t it. It was very… settled. Domestic. Sirius glanced at James’s hand, looking for a ring in case he had missed it the first time. Nothing. James must have just… grown up. Sirius had, a bit, so it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise.

“Nobody else is dead right?” Sirius asked once they were driving.

“What?”

“You’ve obviously got some sort of big news.”

“No, Christ Sirius, nobody else died. It’s… good. The news.”

“You don’t seem too sure.”

James shrugged. “I guess we’ll see what you think soon.”

“You could just tell me now.”

“I’d really rather not tell you while I’m trying to drive.” His fingers flexed on the wheel, and Sirius let it drop.

But not before he said, “You’re not inspiring a lot of confidence here Jamie.”

They listened to the radio for the rest of the ride. When they were seated, James asked, overly cheerful, “So how was the States?”

Sirius just stared at him.

James let his smile drop with a sigh. “It hurt when you left.”

Sirius swallowed thickly. “I know.”

“We were planning out a life together, and you just… left. I was worried sick that you’d gone off and gotten yourself killed. I reported you as missing and then I have Remus telling me that you called him to say you were fine. He came over all relieved and asking if you were coming back. I didn’t know if you were alive or not, and _Remus_ was wondering if _I_ knew what your plans were.”

“I don’t see how this is news,” Sirius said hollowly. He knew, alright? He knew that he buggered everything up with James and all but ruined his life for a few months. He didn’t need to hear it again-- the once with Remus screaming at him was more than enough.

“My point is that I was upset, and Lily--”

Sirius scoffed. “Lily,” he repeated. “Please, tell me all about your picture perfect relationship.” Sirius had always been jealous of her. Friendly, of course, as she was Remus and Peter’s roommate, but he never got over the insecurity that she would take James from him. Not that she’d ever given any indication of being interested in him, but Sirius could still remember all too clearly the way James had mooned over her at school.

“No. You don’t get to be upset with me for sleeping with her _one time_ when it felt like my whole world was falling apart.”

“I don’t get why you’re telling me about it at all.”

James took out his phone and was pulling something up on it. “Turns out that when you’re upset and drunk and stupid, you make mistakes like forgetting to use a condom.” He pushed the phone across the table, and Sirius saw James with a little boy, obviously his son. “His name’s Harry.”

Sirius swallowed as he picked up the phone to get a better look, already feeling guilty for what he said. “He’s cute.”

“Thanks.”

“So that’s why,” Sirius gestured vaguely, trying to find the words, “the car?”

“Yeah. And I mean,” he shifted in his chair, pausing to smile at the waiter when he came by with water, “we all live together now, so I didn’t want you to walk in on… that without being prepared.”

Sirius nodded, before taking a bracing breath. “So, tell me about Harry.”

* * *

Sirius had really thought that it would take time for James to forgive him. Sure he’d had a couple years to think about it, but there was a difference between waiting, and actually having Sirius there, to see him everyday knowing that he’d left when things had been so good between them.

But it was so easy. James understood. If Sirius were in his place, he didn’t think he’d be half as forgiving, and he told James as much.

“You know what your problem is, Sirius?” James teased.

Sirius chuckled. “Do tell.”

“You think you’re this great horrible portent of doom and death when in reality you’re just a fluffy pup who wants some loving.” James took Sirius’s hand with a hesitant smile. “You’re much more forgiving than you think.”

“Doesn’t feel that way.”

James hummed noncommittally, giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek. “Promise you won’t run away again?”

“I promise.” He was home. He wasn’t giving that up a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
